In the rack system shown in FIG. 1, the slide rail assembly 100 is mounted to the first post 108 and the second post 110 of the rack 106 via the first bracket 102 and the second bracket 104 respectively. The slide rail assembly 100 typically includes a plurality of slide rails such as the first rail 112, the second rail 114, and the third rail 116. The first rail 112 is mounted to the first post 108 and the second post 110 via the first bracket 102 and the second bracket 104 respectively. The third rail 116 is movably mounted between the first rail 112 and the second rail 114. The second rail 114 is substantially configured to be mounted with the object to be carried by the slide rail assembly 100, such as a chassis.
Nowadays, the object to be carried by the slide rail assembly 100 tends to be wider and wider in order to accommodate more electronic components or devices. It is therefore important that the slide rails of the slide rail assembly 100 do not occupy the mounting space of the object to be carried. One prior art approach is to mount the first rail 112 in the space between the first post 108 and the second post 110 through the first bracket 102 and the second bracket 104, lest the first rail 112 take up the mounting space of the object. This arrangement, however, inevitably gives rise to the problem that the rail section S2 of the second rail 114 is inadequately supported while the second rail 114 is at a certain position relative to the first rail 112, even though the remaining rail section S1 of the second rail 114 is supported by the third rail 116. For example, the gap G between the second rail 114 and the first rail 112 makes it impossible to provide sufficient support for the rail section S2 of the second rail 114.
Referring to FIG. 2, if the second rail 114 is mounted with the object to be carried but the rail section S2 of the second rail 114 does not receive sufficient support, the rail section S2 of the second rail 114 may bend or deform due to the weight F of the object such that the slide rail assembly 100 is damaged.